bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
Tournament is a competition for all Brutes to join and fight against one another. You may get trophy ranks if you can advance high enough. My Brute Tournament Fights FAQ What is My Brute tournament about? Tournament is a place to compete against other brutes around the world. The tournaments themselves are comprised of match-ups of every registered participant in a series of single elimination matches (one round per match, failure will remove your Brute from the tournament). You can still participate in regular Arena battles while registered for a tournament, so do not hesitate to join a tournament when the opportunity presents itself! To join or not? What's in it for me? * It doesn't hurt to join a Tournament in MyBrute. It's free for everyone. You won't lose anything if you lose a Tournament. * Your Brute gets no strategic benefit from participating in a Tournament. Fighting in the tournament will not yield any experience points for your Brute. * You join a Tournament merely for fun and showing off the fighting skills of your Brute. If you advance high enough in the Tournament, you will obtain a trophy rank for your Brute and have your Brute listed in the site-wide ranking page. How often does My Brute tournament holds? My Brute holds a tournament every day. When does My Brute tournament open for registration? * Start time: My Brute tournament opens registration just after the maintenance time, which is about 4:00 am - 6:40 am (France Time, GMT+2); 10:00 pm - 12:40 pm (New York Time, GMT-4); 10:00 am - 12:40 pm (Perth Time, GMT+8). Sometimes the maintenance time can be lengthened and shortened depending on what they do in the servers. A few times the maintenance time can be as long as about 4 hours. * End time: It's around 10:00 am (France Time, GMT+2); 4:00 am (New York Time, GMT-4); 4:00 pm (Perth Time, GMT+8). * Duration: about 3-4 hours What should I prepare? How do I join My Brute tournament? No preparation is needed to fight in a My Brute tournament because everything ranging from the match-ups to the fights in the tournament are automatic. Your Brute will automatically fight their opponent. All you need to do is click on the Sign Up button below your Brute and wait for the outcome. When does My Brute tournament fights start? * The tournament usually starts at 4h (meaning 4:00 am France Time, GMT+2); 7:00 pm (Pacific Standard Time, GMT-8); 09:00 pm Eastern Standard Time, GMT-5); 10:00 am (Perth Time, GMT+8). * There are two phrases in the tournament. Each round commences half-hourly in the first phrase. It starts from 4h, 4.30h, 5h, 5.30h. Sometimes the first preliminary round is skipped and you are automatically promoted (the screen says "qualified ex-officio). Each round commences hourly in the second phrase. It starts from 6h, 7h, 8h, 9h ... all the way up to 21h. Comment * : if the maintenance is from 04:00 - 6:40, how can the tournement start at 04:00???? This can't be right!!!!! Category:faq